Taking the fall pt 2
by drade666
Summary: This is part 2 to my taking the fall where Drade protects Teresa when their involved in a car accident on the highway.


_**Taking the fall part 2**_

"We were talking, then Drade cursed. That's it" Teresa said as she gripped her ribs in pain.

"Okay, that's good that you remember. You were in a car accident but your alright now" Sam explained as his smile continued to grow.

"But where's Drade?" Teresa asked again

"She's…um…" Dean trailed off

"Guys where is she?" Teresa asked yet again in a more demanding tone

"Drade's down the hall, she's in critical condition" Dean finally just spat out

"What? Then how…?" Teresa trailed off

"Gabe kind of…" Sam began but was cut off by Teresa

"Gabe's here? He must hate me!" Teresa stated with a look of worry on her face

"No he saved you" Sam corrected her

"He saved me?" Teresa whimpered a little as tears built up in her eyes

"Yes, he saved you cause he didn't want Drade's sacrifice to go to waste" Dean explained

"What sacrifice?" Teresa asked furrowing her brow in confusion

"Drade protected you from the accident even though she was dosed with angel's light" Dean finished explaining

"Why would she do that?" Teresa asked as tears began to roll down her cheeks

Gabriel's watch never wavered as he kept a close eye on his mate but days turned to weeks with very little change in Drade's condition. Dean walked in one day to check on Gabe and Drade on his way to Teresa's recovery room carrying a cup of coffee even though he was certain Gabriel could just mojo a cup up for himself he figured it was the thought that counts. Gabriel heard Dean's heavy boots on the tile floor as he entered the ICU room but merely shifted his gaze to look at Dean from the corner of his eye as he came to stand beside Gabriel. Dean handed him the cup of coffee then frowned as he looked at Drade still unused to the way she looked just lying there helpless let alone in a hospital bed.

"No change?" Dean asked simply

"No" Gabriel responded as he took a swig from the coffee cup

"Hey man…for what it's worth…I'm sorry" Dean told Gabriel in a truly sympathetic manner.

"Yeah, I know" Gabriel told him as he reached up then took Drade's hand in his own giving it a light squeeze. As Gabriel held Drade's hand though suddenly she squeezed his back completely taking Gabriel off guard making him jump up from his chair as a result.

"What is it?" Dean asked in surprise to Gabriel's reaction

"She just squeezed my hand" Gabriel stated as he cupped Drade's cheek in his hand

"What? Are you sure?" Dean asked moving next to Gabriel so he could have a better view. Drade started fighting the respirator in her throat, swallowing constantly even though she remained unconscious.

"Get the nurse!" Gabriel barked as he felt Drade's fingers tighten around his hand in response to her struggling. They were right Drade was starting to come around so the nurse removed the respirator from Drade's throat, replacing it with a nasal cannula allowing Drade to breath easier as she slowly began to come around. Gabriel ran his hand through her sweat soaked bangs as she moaned then shifted her head before finally opening her eyes but as Drade's vision cleared she suddenly freaked. Drade began to panic as her haze filled mind only had one thing running through it at the sight of all the medical equipment and that was Dr. Benton along with the 20 years of hell she'd endured at his hands. The nurse called for other orderlies to help hold Drade down cause even with the angel's light weakening her, she still had enough strength to fight back until Gabriel managed to get a hold of her that is. Gabriel grabbed Drade by her upper arms to make her focus only on him then moved his hands to cup her face as tears streamed down her cheeks clouding her emerald eyes Gabriel spoke softly too her.

"Drade! Drade! It's me! It's Gabriel!" Gabriel said finally getting Drade's attention

"Gabe…where…. what…ugh" Drade sobbed as her hands wrapped around Gabriel's wrists but she could barely keep her grip.

"Sshh, it's alright, I'm here" Gabriel told her as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him while the nurses started to repair the damage she'd caused in the struggle. Drade slid her arms under Gabriel's, fisting her hands in his dress shirt as she sobbed into his shoulder from a combination of fear and pain that was now coursing through her body from her reopened wounds.

"Never again" Drade sobbed as Gabe stroked her hair then placed a kiss to the top of her head. Dean decided to simply let them be so he made his way back down to Teresa's room where Sam was sitting talking to her.

"Hey Dean, how's Drade? Still no change?" Sam asked having not heard the commotion she'd caused.

"Actually she just woke up" Dean informed the young couple

"What?" They exclaimed at the same time

"Yeah but I think we should let Gabriel and her be for a little while" Dean suggested

"Why?" Sam asked furrowing his brow in confusion

"Well…Drade kind of freaked…when she came too so…." Dean trailed off

"Oh…I see …is she okay though?" Teresa asked

"She tore open some of her injuries but Gabriel's calmed her down and their fixing her back up now" Dean explained as he leaned against the wall opposite Teresa's bed.

"That's good, then we should just leave them," Sam agreed

A few hours later Dean and Sam made their way up to see how Drade was doing. Gabriel turned his head to look at the boys as they entered the room to see Drade laying at a slight incline now as she slept. The burns to her chest, torso and face were very prominent as they crept along her flesh like snakes except for the one on her chest that looked like something had taken a bite out of her. Drade still didn't look normal but at least she didn't look as frail as she had a few weeks ago with Gabriel's hand firmly placed in hers Drade seemed to be resting at least.

"How is she?" Sam asked keeping his voice low so as not to wake Drade

"Recovering slowly" Gabriel told him as he turned back to Drade

Drade winced a little then dipped her head before slowly opening her eyes as Gabriel stood up to get closer to her. Gabe lifted her hand up then cupped her cheek with his other hand as she looked up to meet his hazel eyes with her emerald ones.

"Gabe?" Drade asked weakly

"Yeah I'm here," Gabe said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb

"What happened? Teresa! Is she alright?" Drade suddenly asked moving to sit up more but Gabe stopped her by moving his hand gently to her shoulder.

"She's alright," Gabriel, told her as Drade gripped her side with a wince of pain. Drade lay back down as pain shot through her from all the injuries that littered her body.

"That's good, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect her," Drade said as she panted slightly.

"What happened?" Dean asked just looking to make conversation

"The damn tanker jack-knifed in front of me, I saw it too late then I felt the jar of angel's light burst and spill all over me just as I heaved myself on top of Teresa" Drade explained adjusting slightly to get more comfortable.

"Thank you Drade, with out you Teresa might have died" Sam explained with a slight smile on his face.

"Is she in the hospital too?" Drade asked noticing that Teresa wasn't with them

"Yeah, actually if your up to it we could bring her up to see you" Sam suggested

"Yeah, sure" Drade told him even though she was still pretty tired looking

Sam went down to get Teresa, bringing her up in a wheel chair to see Drade who had closed her eyes for a moment as Gabriel sat next to her on the bed now. Teresa saw for the first time just how much damage had been done to Drade in the accident as she brought a hand up to her mouth to muffle a gasp of surprise and horror.

"It's not as bad as it looks" Drade said with her eyes still closed having heard her despite the attempt to stifle the gasp.

"Drade…oh my…I'm so sorry" Teresa stammered as she felt the guilt well up inside her

"Don't be kiddo, it was my choice" Drade assured her as she opened her eyes to look at her.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Teresa asked almost sounding annoyed at Drade for having done something so reckless.

"Cause you…all of you are all the family I got" Drade stated simply as she looked at the boys then back to Teresa. Teresa was taken back a little then smiled at Drade who shifted her head then closed her eyes again to rest.

Weeks passed as Drade slowly recovered from her injuries then when she was finally discharged from the hospital Gabriel took her back to his apartment to finish healing. Teresa swung by to visit Drade about two weeks after she was discharged from the hospital only to be taken off guard by Drade up walking around. Drade was in a pair of loose fitting Pajama pants and a bikini style top (probably for her injuries) revealing that she now had two new scars to add to her collection. A large line running along her back on the one side and a second smaller line on her stomach to the same side as the one on her back. Drade was thrilled to see Teresa had recovered from the accident so well even with Gabe's help where as Teresa was just happy to see Drade was feeling better after having taken the fall for her.


End file.
